


Chemistry

by GhostWriterx7



Category: Original Work
Genre: 4chan, Anon - Freeform, F/M, Monster Girl, Spooktober, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterx7/pseuds/GhostWriterx7
Summary: This was a piece inspired by a drawing featuring a female twist on Doctor Jekyll/Mister Hyde that was posted in a Spooktober thread on 4chan one October. A humorous, sweet, and erotic short story of Henrietta Jekyll having a wild night with "Anon".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Chemistry

It was a cool Autumn evening somewhere in eastern Europe. On a secluded hill stood a solitary, stone cottage, illuminated only by moonlight and the faint glow of a lantern visible from the glass window. The residence belonged to one, and I use the term "one" loosely in this context, Doctor Henrietta Jekyll; genius chemist and a socially awkward darling. Although sometimes she was known by another name, another persona. Through the wonders of science, or curse depending on who you ask, she created a formula that would physically manifest her deepest desires and buried personality traits hidden within her own subconcious. She was in fact, two people sharing the same brain, a tug of war relationship dictated by a few gulps of a formula. This other personality was known as Ms. Edna Hyde; a brutish and demanding woman who towered over others, with the physical strength to match. For a time the two of them, or rather the two that made the one, bickered constantly as to who should be in control. Violent outbursts would erupt now and then, but these days their relationship has become more stable (as stable as someone could be under these circumstances) largely due to the introduction of a third party; a man named Anon. Anon has known Henrietta and Edna for a few months now, even begun to love her/them despite their uneasy balancing act of wills as if two sisters sharing the same body. Its because of this love that both Henrietta and Edna finally came to an agreement; they both wanted to make Anon happy. Tonight would be a very special occasion, one that none of them would soon forget. That is of course if dear Ms. Jekyll will ever leave the isolation of her lab.  
Deep in the basement of the stone cottage young Henrietta focused on her experiments. Glass vials and beakers of various sizes, shapes, and colors bubbled and brewed under her watchful eye. Her trance was interrupted by seeing the annoyed face of ther other half, Ms. Hyde, staring back at her through the reflection of one of her beakers. "Oy, sis! Ees gonna be ere any tick now! Get yer bloody arse upstairs!"  
"Oh dear, is it time already? Shoot! Okay, calm down, Henrietta. No pressure. It's just dinner.........and maybe more. Oh god, am I really doing this tonight. Are we? Would he?" Henrietta began to blush, her heart rate and breathing become more erratic by the minute. "M-M-Maybe tonights a bad night. I'm a mess, I should call and reschedule"  
"Oo aint doing gob shite! Git yer dainty ass upstairs, or bedda yet, drink from dat flask an let mee take cair o' 'im."  
"You'll do nothing of the sort, Edna! Tonight's my night in control, and it just so happens to be on......d-d-date night. And if all goes well, we may finally....m-make....lo-."  
"Jus' spit it owt! Fack 'im. Datz wot ya want, datz wot aye want, an wee both knowz I'm da onlee wun 'ere who kan pull it off. Ya need mee."  
"Oh please. Anon clearly prefers me, you vulgar brute. We're going to have a nice dinner, and then hopefully...."  
"You'll blow it. You'll lie der, terrifieded, not movin' loike a bludy corpse while 'e's givin' ya da ole in an owt. Den 'e'll be so disappointeded dat ee won't wan eenytin ter du wif eiver o' us."  
"As opposed to YOU, who will likely terrify HIM to the point where he'll run away screaming. Assuming of course he can still walk afterwards."  
"Ya sayin' I can't pleez a man? Wen's da last time ya got sum acshun, eh?"  
"When's the last time either of us did this?!"  
Before the argument between Henrietta and her warped reflection could get any more heated, which was rather confusing to anyone witnessing besides Henrietta of course, there was a knock on the front door. Anon had arrived. This had sent the both of them into a frenzy, resulting in Henrietta scrambling to collect her precious vials into a bag while Edna yelled from within their head. Henrietta dashed upstairs with her bag, the soft sound of glass clinking together, and ran to the kitchen. The mad genius frantically tasted her stew, set the table, all the while shouting to assure anon, who was still waiting outside, that she would just be another minute. Everything had to be perfect. When the table was set and the candles lit, Henrietta stood before a mirror to evaluate her attire and hair one last time before finally letting her love inside. This of course was met with some mild bickering with Edna, whom Henrietta politely asked to move so she could get a good look at herself without distraction. Knowing that delaying was no longer an option, Henrietta took a deep breath, subconcsiously checked her pocket for her flask, and opened the door to greet Anon with a nervous smile.  
Anon stepped through the threshold with a nervous smile of his own, presenting to her a bouquet of flowers. Dressed in a hand-me-down suit and an ugly tie, he kneeled down to give Henrietta a small kiss to greet her. Both were visibly elated and cautious, unaware of the chain of events that would transpire that very night. Henrietta led Anon into the dining room where a modest, yet no less delectable, stew was cooling in two bowls. Together the conversed, laughed, and enjoyed one another’s company. The evening was going fine, despite Edna trying to coach Henrietta from within, growing ever more impatient by the minute.  
“…And then Tom Cruise just becomes a mummy I guess. I don’t know, it wasn’t a very good movie.”  
“Doesn’t sound like it, *giggle*. I’ll have to dig up a real monster movie for us next time. I’m sure I have some lying around downstairs in the lab, collecting dust.”  
“I’d like that. Speaking of the lab, any interesting experiments you’ve been working on lately?” Anon replied, taking another sip of wine.  
Henrietta began to play with her hair, looking off towards the wall. “Well….to be honest, I’ve been neglecting my work as of late. My mind’s been…. wandering on another matter.”  
Intrigued, anon leaned in closer, showing a bit of concern upon his face. “Oh really? I hope you and Edna aren’t fighting again. I thought that schedule we came up with together on the fridge was working out? She’s not feeling neglected tonight, is she?”  
“Oh no, no, no! That’s been perfect. You’re perfect. It’s just…” her hands began to fiddle with the tablecloth “….I’ve been meaning to do something special with you. Tonight, i-if you’d like that is.”  
Anon gently grabbed her hands, her face turning bright red. “You can tell me.” He smiled. “It’s been a wonderful night.”  
Henrietta took a deep breath, swallowing her fear to smash a stomach full of fluttering butterflies hidden within. “Anon…..will you-“  
Suddenly she went pale at the sight of her hand. Her veins became more visible, discolored, pulsating.  
“No…..No, No, NO! Not now, HOW?”  
Anon became alarmed as Henrietta started looking around the room trying to figure out how this was possible, how her other half was beginning to wrestle control away from her on this special night. Impossible, she thought. Her flask containing the transformative brew was nestled in her pocket. Henrietta didn’t drink from it, or so she thought. Suddenly, upon looking at her own wine glass, she began to understand as her mind slowly drifted into her own subconscious. Staring back at Henrietta through the wine glass reflection was Edna Hyde, laughing.  
“II done roofieded yer drink, sis! Amazin' wot ya du subconsciouslee an nub eben realize it. Ya poured yourself anodder drink awright, but nub from dat wine boddle”  
Henrietta was furious at herself. As her body began to take shape, gaining mass, she threw the wine glass at the wall. Her clothes began to rip, her teeth were grinding, and those lovely eyes of hers changed from a soft blue to cloudy hazel. Henrietta was helpless. In what might have been her last act of defiance before the transformation was complete, what remained of Henrietta Jekyll roared out a single sentence:  
“THAT BITCH!”  
Edna Hyde had graced joined them for dinner.  
Edna turned around towards anon. She stretched her aching muscles, her bones cracked, and what little remained of that lovely dress Henrietta was wearing that night was barely clinging to Edna’s nudity, clasped together with a few resilient threads. A crooked smile stretched across her face “'Ello, love. Didja miss me?”  
“Oh, thank goodness, it’s just you, Edna”. Anon replied with relief. He had seen their transformations before, even became accustomed to it, but for a moment Anon thought something was wrong given how violent the reaction was. This sudden relief soon shifted into stern tone. “Edna, while I am happy to see you, you know tonight is Henrietta’s turn. We talked about thi-“  
Before Anon could finish, Edna grasped his tie, and elevated him up to eye level. "Fack da scheduul, fack alla dis foreplay, fack........me."  
“Oh….um…you mean right now? Well it’s kind of sudden, but-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA”  
Edna had already hoisted Anon under her arm, and she sprinted up the staircase. She didn’t even bother to open the master bedroom door, merely obliterated it upon impact as if it was never there at all. Edna threw anon onto the mattress, an audible squeak escaped from the springs as if the furniture itself was in fear of what was going to happen. Anon knew Edna was forward in the past, but nothing compared to this. It was if months, if not years, of pent up sexual frustration bubbling between two women had finally erupted into a creature of unstoppable lust. This was going to be a long night, and it would be, just not the way either of them had planned.  
Edna cackled. In just two swift movements she had already ripped the clothes off Anon and the little that remained on herself, a wardrobe massacre not seen since The Wolfman jean ad of 89. She pounced on top of Anon, straddling herself over him, her arms positioned above his head. Edna glanced at the mirror which resided at the corner of the bedroom, teasing Henrietta whom was helpless behind the glass. It was a good thing that no one else could hear Henrietta besides her brutish half, because the curses being shouted were enough to make a sailor rethink his demeanor. Ms. Hyde returned her gaze to Anon, who was displaying a wide range of emotion in his face; everything from hesitation to anticipation.   
“Aw, donz be sad, sis. I'll take gud cair o' 'im. An ya kan sqwat der, an watch da show.” Edna replied. Slowly the manic maiden began grinding against Anon’s member, now fully erect from the heat and the friction. Anon wasn’t certain if he should object or forfeit control entirely, if he still had that choice anymore. Having waited long enough, Edna Hyde grabbed Anon’s manhood, and positioned her womanhood precariously above the tip  
“Geronimo!”  
And with that, Anon had penetrated her, fully. It was nice, pleasant even, but not what he expected. Not to imply that he expected displeasure within the confines of her warm depths, but after a few moments of silence and stillness, the man was questioning why his pelvis wasn’t being pistoned into a fine white powder. Edna it seems, was frozen in place. Her face had gone pale, her thighs quivering, and the three of them were equally confounded by this turn of events. Gazing deep into her hazel eyes, he finally understood; Enda Hyde was just as inexperienced as Henrietta Jekyll when in came to sex. She was all talk, and likely surmised that she could brute force her way through the experience, which apparently she could not. Edna’s mind was racing, and Henrietta stood behind the looking glass, dumbfounded herself on how things were going to progress. Would Anon ask to leave, break up them? Neither woman could bare the thought. Fear had taken them both. The muscular madame remained a statue until Anon finally broken the silence.  
“Edna, you alright?” the gentleman replied.  
“A-…….A-A-….”  
Anon smiled, he slowly leaned forward, taking his hands to caress her face, pulling her in close.  
“You’re both adorable, you know that?” and with that, Anon had kissed her, passionately.  
Electricity had shaken Edna down to her very core, her body trembling, her nethers violently quivering. Henrietta was swooning in the reflection, feeling everything that Edna could, both physically and emotionally.  
“How’s about I take over from here, alright?”  
In one quick movement, Anon had gently rolled Edna onto her back, his hands locked with hers. Speechless and compliant, the great and terrible Edna Hyde had forfeited all control to this man, something she never thought would happen. Never once leaving her, still interconnected at the waist, anon began to slowly move. His hips gyrating, rhythmic, and further penetrating his woman with each trust, Edna started to whimper with delight as her womanhood massaged Anon’s member in response. Never had either woman thought that a man could embrace them with such care, such passion, one that could make Enda Hyde feel like a real woman as opposed to the monster most saw fit to call her. Anon softly kissed her neck, increasing his speed to a modest pace, never once letting go of Edna’s hand like an unspoken promise. Henrietta Jekyll watched from the mirror, unable to contain her own primal desires, and started fondling herself to the show before her. Ms. Hyde’s breathing was beginning to quicken, her nails scraping her lover’s backside. She was at her limit, and couldn’t hold out much longer.  
“Anon......I....I can't bludy.....GASP!”  
An earthquake of pleasure had engulfed them both. Anon softly lowered himself on top of Ms. Hyde, her heaving breasts rocking his head up and down. The man looked up at his love, he smiled, only to be greeted by a red face of anger, happiness, and failed composure.  
“So, Ms. Hyde, what happened to all that bravado earlier? I think you owe Henrietta an apology. Either that, or a thank you I suppose.”  
Edna Hyde’s embarrassment was palpable. She looked over to the mirror containing Ms. Jekyll, seeing her other half grinning, with a strange hunger in her blue eyes. Unable to stand this moment any longer, Edna instinctively reached into the nightstand, grabbed a flask, and drank from it. The transformation was almost immediate. Below anon lied Henrietta Jekyll, who strangely had determination in her expression. Without saying a word, she removed herself from the room, returning with her bag of various vials she had prepared earlier that evening.  
“I hope you’re not jealous. You know I love both of you, and its not like she gave me much choi-“  
Before Anon could further defend himself, Henrietta kissed him, revealing a boldness he never saw in the woman prior. Well, this version of her anyway. She gracefully pushed anon onto his back, jingling her bag of potions in a playful manner. He was starting to get déjà vu from this power play, even more coming from the usually timid Ms. Jekyll.  
“I’m conducting an experiment. You said you were interested in my work, this is my latest project; you.”  
Anon wasn’t quite certain what his love meant, but before he could question any further, Henrietta popped a vial open, and forcefully made Anon drink from it. The results were immediate, frightening, and concerning. The bubbling concoction had enlarged Anon’s completely normal penis into some sort of twisted, monstrous version of its former self. Henrietta kneeled down to give it a closer look, as if it were a lab rat rather than his privates. She seemed fascinated by the outcome, her warm hands slowly caressing every detail, and her eyes analyzing every bit information  
“Size: within safety limits. Smell: Lavender, was worried that one wouldn’t take. Taste: Mmmmm…….cherry? Damn, was shooting for apple.”  
“I’m not sure what’s more shocking; you experimenting on my dick, or the fact that you just put it in your mouth without fainting.”  
“This night has been full of surprises, my love.” Ms. Jekyll slyly replied. Her hand retrieved a different colored vial, only this time she drank deeply from it. “And I’m done watching.”  
The effects of this potion weren’t as obvious, but quickly became apparent the minute Henrietta started jackhammering on top of Anon.  
“P-P-Pleasure multiplier, x5 dosage *GASP*!”  
If Anon didn’t know any better, he thought he had finally gone crazy, and that was saying something. Roles had become all topsy turvy in such a short timeframe. Edna Hyde had become a blushing mess, and Henrietta had become a sex craved madwoman. Her pace had only quickened, and her face more crazed. She was cock-drunk, pardon the expression. Had it not been for her formula, Anon’s appendage might not have survived this vaginal assault taking place currently. Henrietta’s hips gyrated on an axis, each thrust penetrating different corners of her being. Deeper, and deeper. The bed creaked violently, as if it were crying for help.  
“Al…most…..THEREEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee!!!!” convulsions and spasms overtook Ms. Jekyll, with Anon unable to contain his own release. She collapsed on top of him, both bodies covered in a thin layer of perspiration. Amidst the tender kissing and fondling, anon became somewhat alarmed.  
“Um, Henrietta?”  
“MMMmm?”  
“Why isn’t it…..calming down?”  
Henrietta quickly peeked at Anon’s manhood, still engorged, almost angry.  
“Well, that is intriguing.” She giggled.  
“So….when is it going to go back to normal?”  
“Beats me.” She replied. “Further testing is needed.”  
“Heh…see when you say that I get a bit worried.”  
She didn’t say anything, merely presented the silver flask in front of Anon.  
“Round Two.”  
“Don’t you mean three?”  
“Oh, I meant round two for HER. She’s screaming at me right now for more.”  
“Mercy.”  
There was none. Henrietta drank from the flask, and Edna Hyde made her vengeful comeback. What followed until daybreak was nothing short of madness. Henrietta and Edna finally saw eye to eye, and that meant pleasurable hell for Anon. Back and forth they went, never giving Anon rest nor time for objection. No matter the form, large or small, she/they were in command, and Anon’s body would be aching from the experience. Locals from the nearby village heard the moans, the screams, and assumed that their rumors and fears were right about the madwoman doctor, fearing the worst for the poor victim she ensnared. The rotating sex became a game between the sisters, no, a competition, one scored in climaxes. Neither knew who won in the end, but it didn’t matter. The real victory was the knowledge and confirmation that Anon loved her, them, in entirety.  
The dawn arrived, the sunlight waking Henrietta, who realized she was in the warm embrace of her deep slumbering love. So much had happened in one night, so many changes, and for the better. The sunlight twinkled on her silver flask, containing just enough for one more transformation. She reached for it, drank what remained, but not for sexual desire. It was Edna’s day, and it was going to be Edna’s reward to wake next to Anon. A small thank you from Henrietta, for breaking the ice (even if it was rather manipulative and disastrous). Henrietta drifted off to sleep once more, and her body changed to that of Edna Hyde yet again. She wasn’t yet aware of what her other self had done yet, but she would soon honor this newfound peace. Edna Hyde, a beast of a woman still slumbering, held her love dearly. A new day, a new chapter for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
